


Happy Holidays

by Kitkross



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkross/pseuds/Kitkross
Summary: just some holiday fluff and smut. Dwarvish proposal traditions. Supportive Dis. Ecstatic Thorin. Confused Kili! Frustrated Fili! Bad at summeries! Please kudo  and comment!





	Happy Holidays

Ωit is, as it has always been with the dwarves, that only one love, one soul, one heart may find you in the dark. And they will know it as they know themselves. A single name in dreaming and waking, and for always they shall be tied.Ω

 

Fili paced back and forth down the hallway. His mother had not yet risen for the day. 'Such is to be expected in the middle of the night you foolish khlum!' He scolded himself.  
He only shook his head and continued his trek. This was important. This was his future. He thought longingly back just a few hours ago, the happenings in the dark reminding him that this was necessary. It was the only way.  
He stopped his pacing and leaned back against the wall. Closing his eyes he focused on the catalyst for the whole situation. 

 

He lay in his bed fighting the urge to get up for the thousandth time. Like so many nights before he lay perfectly still. In his mind he fought against the awareness of Kili lying only a few short feet away. As usual his body hummed with the tension.  
His brother was an animated sleeper and Fili had to breath deeply at every noise. Tonight however Kili was unusually muted, and every sound that did escape was a new torture. Still, Fili continued to breath through the whimpers coming from Kilis bed.  
Fili heard his brother groan deep. That was when it happened. Filis hands balled in his sheets as Kili rolled from his side to his back, his blanket falling half off his bed. Fili stared at him through hooded lashes.  
He studied his little brother, a naked slim waist, bare chest rising and falling a little more quickly then it should. The strong set of his jaw seemed tightly set and his eyes were…open. Kili was not asleep.  
Kili gasped again and Fili silently searched his brother. Was he in pain? Was he sick? Then Filis silent torture became complete. His eyes came back to Kilis waist.  
His blanket was rising and falling quickly. 'Kili is touching himself…and he thinks I'm asleep. instead I'm spying on his pleasure' Fili wanted to close his eyes and turn away in disgrace. The rest of himself apperantly disagreed.  
Kili carried on, unaware of the rapt attention he was receiving. He stared at the ceiling his hand moving furiously over his own length. In his mind it was soft sun kissed lips.  
In his mind the blankets in his other fist were golden hair. In his mind he was not alone in his bed but surrounded by hard lean muscle, a familiar gravely laughter following every groan and whimper he would be letting himself cry out.  
Fili watched the blanket moving until almost the very end. In fact the only thing that tore him away was the even more startling sound that came from Kili just before he finished.  
"Fili! Oh Fili" it was all breathlessness and barely above a whisper but it was clear enough to Fili. His brother did not set on himself with images of some dwarven lass. Or even some other lad. It was himself that brought Kili to his fall. Fili lay still replaying the shocking and intensely pleasing words over in his mind.  
This time he was certain when Kili had fallen to sleep. He rose, dressed and left their room.

 

Fili groaned banging the back of his head against the wall. He reached down and tried to adjust the discomfort in his trousers again. Then he resumed his pacing.  
Things went on like this until just before sunrise. On his final circuit he was brought face to face with his uncle. Thorin had stopped just outside his bedroom door. He was dressed and turned toward his nephews room prepared to wake them for the festival hunt.  
"Fili" Thorin acknowledged him. "Uncle…" Filis eyes drifted towards their door uneasy. "Could you …let him sleep this time"  
Thorin searched Filis face. "You want me to leave Kili to sleep through the hunt"  
"I…need you to leave him to sleep through the hunt. I will explain but I must talk to mother first." Thorin nodded still clearly confused. "Well there she is talk to her now."  
"Talk to me about what" Dis asked from just behind her eldest son. Fili nearly jumped through the roof. Thorin shook his head excusing himself as Dis looked from him to Fili.  
"Fili what ever is that matter with you."  
Fili took a deep breath and took his mothers hand. He pressed three smooth gold coins into her palm. "Mother I request to make our feast this evening. With your blessing I will fell a stag and a doe this day and serve my intended at your table this evening with bounty caught and prepared by my own hands."  
Dis could only stare at him a moment "You…your what..you want to do what."  
"I was informed once by Master Bofur during my lessons that this was tradition in Erebor when you have found your one." He closed his mothers hand around the coin. "I have paid you dowry for the hand of your offspring and I will offer a skin to Thorin in lo of our father. With your blessing."  
"My blessing? Fili??" Dawning came over her face like a fire sparking to life. "Kili…your intended is ..Kili"  
Fili dropped his eyes but took a deep breath "it is unusual but I have read that if both parties have willingly chosen this it is not unheard of. I have strong reason to believe if you asked him he would also choose me. If he does not I will leave and you will not suffer my shame!"  
Filis voice had begun to rise is anguish at the very idea of Kili rejecting him.  
Dis laid a hand on the side of his face. "My Fili, my son I was only surprised is all. Of course this makes sense. My blessing you have. Gather your things. In proper tradition I will help make things ready."  
Fili fell to his knees hugging his mother and letting tears of relief run free. She patted him but urged him back up and shooed him downstairs.  
Dis explained Filis request to Thorin as she readied a simple breakfast. Fili stared hard at the grain of the table unsure what to expect.  
It certainly hadn't been his blessings and a hard pat on the back.  
"Come then nephew! You have a buck and doe to shoot." Thorin smiled widely and scraped his plate clean before removing himself from the table.  
The fall solstice was kind to them. A large brace of rabbits, two boar and several small foxes were strapped behind their ponies. Fili walked through the hunt in a daze. His uncle had walked him away from the larger hunting party to keep him focused.  
It was near the end that Fili had found his buck. He was no archer like his brother but the 7 point deer was impressive.  
Filis spirit had begun to fall as they started home. Almost midday and he had no doe. Thorin kept up steady conversation as they rode towards the edge of the woods. Fili nodded in agreement about changes Thorin proposed about the forge. He forced his mind to find useful input on various political topics that were brought up.  
It was as they entered a meadow just bordering the edge of the wood that Thorin pulled his pony to a stop. "Fili" he whispered pointing into the clearing. A pure white doe stood silently grazing. They both stared in awe for a moment.  
"But uncle its a white doe ..surely." Fili said hesitantly.  
"You are my heir nephew, a prince of durin. It is perfectly acceptable." Thorin said with a gentle smile.  
Fili swallowed at the rise of emotion and nodded. He raised his bow taking several deep long breaths to steady his nerves and make his aim true. Fate seemed to smile on him. The arrow struck true right at the heart.  
Fili couldn't stop the desperate laughter that bubbled over. A white doe for his Kili. Thorin thumped him hard on the back again, swinging down from his pony.  
Together they field dressed the doe and loaded it in their trellis. Fili smiled the whole way home. 

Kili woke alone in their room. The sun seeped in around their shutters and he sat up in a panic. Today was the solstice. Today was the hunt. Why had no one woken him?  
He rose and dressed quickly his mind grasping for answers. They questions only multiplied as he left to the rest of the house. Where was Thorin? Fili? Their things were gone. "Mother?" Kili called softly. He found her busy at her work in the kitchen.  
"Oh Kili!" She beamed at him. Her joy only confused him more. She saw the hurt plainly on his face and took her youngest in her arms.  
"My Kili do not despair on this day. Not on THIS day. Fili needed to make this hunt alone. Thorin granted his request out of need only. You will understand I promise. Now lend me a hand yes."  
Kili nodded but secretly his pain deepened. Fili asked that he be left behind? Had he done something to anger him? His mother left him to ponder alone with a large pile of pans.  
It wasn't until the house was filled with the smell of sweet elderberry pies and cinnamon cakes and roasted apples and sausage that his uncle and brother returned.  
Kili was the first out to meet him. The joy on Filis face forced the pain even deeper. Still he went to Fili. Reaching for his ponies reins he met his brothers eyes. The change was so quick it actually moved Kili back.  
It was so quick from joy to strangled restraint that Kili completely missed the deep love and burning lust before Fili tempered it. The thought of what he had done with himself last night struck home like lightning on stone.  
Had Fili heard him? Had he been awake after all. Did he hate him now? Thorin stepped between them taking Filis pony reins in hand with his own.  
"There is much work to be done lad. Fili will be busy a while. Go and lend Dwalin a hand we will need more wood to keep the fire up this night."  
Kili could only nod. Fili watched him go with a fist around his heart. "Uncle" his voice was rough. "I know Fili. But he will understand. A few hours of pain, is a small price to pay for a full life of happiness."  
Tradition, Fili reminded himself. His intended must be unaware until presented. He was a son of Durin. He would endure and preserve Kilis honor, his families honor. Once acceptance was made they would be pulled together to intensely to fight. Fili would not do that to his Kili. He would take his heart honestly.  
He felt his heart ease as he set about cleaning their haul. He prepared the meat and skins of the deer with more care then ever before. 

It was after dark when Kili saw Fili again. Kili had wandered in to the kitchen shocked to find Fili in his mothers place. He watched quietly as Fili placed finishing touches on a large roasted slab if deer meat.  
A lemon and rosemary glaze. It was Kilis favorite. From the shadows he watched his mother come in, leading Fili for his work. He left quickly his spirit even lower. There was only one reason Fili would be preparing a holiday feast.  
Not that Fili did not cook. He was an excellent cook. But this was a solstice and their mother was fit and well and matriarch of their house. The only call for Fili to take her place was a proposal.  
Kili went to their room gathering his cloak and bow. He was almost ready to leave when Thorin found him. "Kili where are you going. Our kin arrive. Dress for dinner."  
The pain in Kilis eyes was almost unbearable. " I cannot uncle. I cannot stay here and watch Fili pledge to some lass." Kili moved to push pass Thorin.  
"Nephew. Dress. Join your kin. You do not understand as much as you think" Thorin spoke softly holding his nephews arm sternly.  
"Fili is preparing the holiday feast. There is no other reason for that but a lass" Kili tried to pull away.  
"There is no lass" he said his tone level.  
"There is no lass" Kili repeated unable to process the words.  
"And no other lad." Thorin added.  
Kili shook his head "no lad."  
"Dress for dinner Kili." Thorin gently turned him and pushed him back into his room. The door shut behind him but Kili could only stand confused for many many moments. No lass and no lad…then why was Fili cooking right now?? 

Fili waited until he saw Kili join their kin to go and clean up. His mother had the feast well in hand. Their hall was hung with a thousand candles, strings of colored glass that glinted in the roaring fires light. Brightly colored leaves had been scattered about among the plates.  
Mother had set out her sturdier dishes fully expecting the revelry that would follow that evening. Music and laughter and the smell of roasting meat and warmly spiced ale floated all around him.  
Fili took extra care in his bathing and dressing. He pulled on his very best dark green tunic. His dress boots trimmed with the soft elk fur Kili had made for him.  
He doned his outer robe of dark blue and belted it in place. He wore his braids lose this evening. He was careful to wear no sigil aside from the ring that marked him a prince of durin.  
At long last it was time. He had to stop himself from taking them two at a time. His mother had seated everyone but herself, Thorin and Fili.  
From the hall he could see Kili sitting beside the three empty seats. Dis had carefully guided him, unknowingly, to the place of honor right in front of the fire. The flames that lit him from behind made him glow.  
Fili had to catch his breath. Kili was the most stunning dwarf he had seen in all his life. Always would be. Thorin cleared his throat and lifted the deer pelts and antler crown they had readied earlier.  
Fili took a deep breath and took the pelts from his uncle. He stood with his eyes closed gathering his courage. Finally he opened his eyes and nodded to his mother. She threw the doors open wide.  
Thorin entered with Dis on his arm. His booming voice called for silence in the hall. Conversation came to crashing halt.  
Bombur and his wife, Gloin with little Gimli on his knee and his wife, Bofur, Bifur, Oin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Balin,and Dwalin all turned. Kili decided his ale was more interesting.  
Fili had crossed half the length of the hall before Kili looked up. When their eyes met, Fili felt his confidence return. He staggered the rest if the way, his smug smile aimed at his one and only.  
Kilis eyes widened as Fili stopped in front of him. Thorins words floated back to him.'theres no lass…and no other lad."  
Fili laid the pelts out on the table. Unfolding the stag pelt he turned away from Kili to face Thorin.  
"As the patron of our family, Thorin I present you this gift of stag skin as I gave my mother gold. These gifts I ask you accept in trade for the hand of the one I hold most dear."  
Thorin bowed his head smiling broadly. "I accept them gladly nephew."  
Kilis eyes raced back and forth between his brother and uncle. What was happening? He didn't have to wait long for an answer.  
Fili turned back to him. "Kili Son of Dis second heir of Durin, I have prepared and now I am ready, with meat and mead on this the longest night of the year." He held up the white doe pelt. "I hope my simple tokens will he found worthy of your love and devotion. I ask now in witness to our kin, you are my one, I know you as I know myself, will you accept my love?"  
Kili gasped loudly as he got to his feet, his chair banging loudly against the floor. Filis smile faltered. Kili opened his mouth but had to close it again. His throat was suddenly very dry.  
He swallowed hard feeling it stick and tears begin to well. "I…I accept them gladly!" He cried hoarsly. He found himself wrapped in Filis arms as shouts of joy and Congragulations erupted around them.  
This, Fili thought, Thorin had been right about. It has been worth the pain. They spent the rest of the night with Kili burrowed into his side. The ale flowed and Fili was praised for his catch and cooking.  
Kili fidgeted with the antler crown Fili had placed on his brow and touched the white doe skin that now covered his lap often and reverently. Almost as often as his lips found Filis ear. A whispered 'i love you' and 'its so beautiful' brought heat and pride to Filis face.  
As the night went on the speeches and toasts got more and more suggestive. Fili could clearly feel his body temperature rising at every not so subtle remark Dwalin threw their way.  
From how close Kili was pressed to him, Fili felt the much more obvious effect these toasts were having on his dear little brother. Fili began to silently curse the sun for taking so long to rise.  
At long last the time came and the dwarves and their kin rose and left the hall. They filed outside to watch the sun paint the sky A brilliant red. Fili pulled Kili close beneath their furs.  
"Every sunrise will find me waking in your arms Kili. And every sunset will find me seeking them out."  
Kili smiled broadly. "That sounds delightful Fili but this once can the sunrise have you finding them…alone" his smile was sly and made Filis face match the shade of the sky above them.  
"If you don't stop your wondering hands little brother we won't make it to alone" he whispered into his ear, breathless as he was petted mercilessly. Kili sucked in a breath as Filis hand grabbed his arse firmly.  
Dis chuckled behind them. Both dwarves huddled further in the furs. "Alright enough excitement all of you. Either gather yourselves inside and help me straighten up or get yourselves away." Dis patted her sons on the shoulder leaving a kiss on each ones cheek.  
With a clear but subtle stare Thorin sent the other dwarves away. He joined his sister in the house and began to clean the hall. The boys were shooed away by their mother immediately when they entered the hall to offer aid.  
They found themselves alone in their room. Kili closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around his brother, finding his lips. Fili discovered himself unexpectedly nervous.  
Feeling his hesitation, Kili pulled back. "What is it brother?" He searched Filis face with concern. Fili traced his fingers over Kilis soft cheek. His eyes travled from Kilis soft brown eyes, gentle sloping nose, and settled on soft red lips.  
"I have lay in my bed every night for a year. I have longed for you to be in my arms every second of every day for as long. I fantasized, and dreamed about having you, all of you, until I feared it would destroy me" Fili said gently.  
"So long you have needed me why do you hold back." Kili ran a thumb over Filis lips as he asked this. Fili kissed the teasing thumb and tentatively took it into his mouth. This had Kili closing his eyes and pulled a sigh from his mouth and made the desire coil more tightly.  
"I never dreamed it would actually happen Kili. That you saw me the same, saw me as more then your brother. I suppose I am afraid I will wake." 

Kili opened his eyes when his brother finished. His sly smile returned and kissed Fili again hard and possessive. "This day I am your dream" he said kissing up Filis jaw to his ear as he spoke. "Show me every secret thought. We have all day and all night. Show me and tomorrow morning I will still be in your arms and all your dreams will have come true."  
Fili found himself crushing Kili to him and burying his face in his neck. "I love you Kili, only you, always you." He nudged Kilis tunic aside with his nose as he sought skin with his lips.  
Kilis gasped at the contact. He reveled in his brothers crushing grip, his roaming lips, the coarse hair of his beard braids tickling his skin.  
It took only moments after he began for Fili to be fed up with his brothers clothing. "Clothes off. Bed now" Fili panted out shrugging his blue outer robe away. Kili was only to happy to comply.  
With tunics off they found one another's mouths again. They stumbled toward Filis bed absently, toeing off boots, fingers fumbling at laces. Finally free, they literally fell over each other in their haste.  
Hands tracked over bare shoulders and chests, back up to stroke faces. They broke apart, succumbing to the need for air.  
Kili sat up settling on his heels between Filis legs. His eyes traced the toned planes that were familiar from days training with Dwalin or Thorin in the hot sun. His fingers followed his eyes over all the places he had longed to explore.  
Fili shivered as Kilis finger tips came to his waist, followed the taper down to gilded curls. Kili licked his lips staring at Filis length twitching against his stomach. He ghosted fingers over the hardend silk that was Fili.  
He was thicker then Kili had thought. He grasped him firmly and stroked him. They were just about the same length he thought. Soon Fili was pushing into his touch, asking for more.  
Precum pearled on the head and Kili teased it with his fingers. Running slow circles over the tip and dragging it back down to cause wet warm friction over Filis cock.  
Fili couldn't wait anymore. Swiftly he had kili on his back. His mouth was hot and aggressive as explored Kili with it, the way Kili had explored him with his hands. He bit and sucked and lavished Kilis skin until he lit upon a dark smattering of hair just below his naval.  
He looked up at his brother who only nodded in excited encouragement. Fili placed a kiss on the tip of his twitching member. Lapped at him with his tounge, felt him arch up. He closed his eyes and silently gave himself permission.'you can have this, he is yours.'  
He wrapped his mouth around Kilis erection. He was slim and muscular here just like every where else. Salty sweet. He savored his little brother moving slow and gentle.  
He felt Kili pull his legs up and understood, the way only he ever would, what the simple gesture was begging him for. Kili pressed himself deeper into Filis mouth as Fili reached a careful hand down to play with his hole. It took a little time but eventually he made it past the strong muscular circle of Kilis sweet little arse.  
He kept his mouth moving through one, two, three fingers finally moving easily in and out of Kilis tight heat. His brother moaned loudly nearly begging.  
One day he would wait for such a sweet verse as Kili begging but for now it was to much. He pulled away and lined himself up. Pushing slowly into him. Kili was having none of it.  
He pushed back on Fili, having dreamt of this to often himself. They moaned together at the feel of Fili inside of Kili to the hilt. Fili stayed still breathing deeply, gathering himself. "Are you ok my Kili did I hurt you" he asked worriedly. He never wanted to cause Kili pain again.  
Kilis only response was to roll his hips. The friction was over whelming. "Ok then little brother" was all Fili could say as he pulled out slowly and pushed in hard. His brother continued to rock against him as he did this.  
It took them a few minutes to find their rhythm but at last they did and Fili lost himself in it. He pushed into Kili over and over delighting when he found the sweet spot that made Kili cry out like a cat in heat.  
He moved harder and faster against it. "Kili" he groaned as he felt him tighten around him. Every whimper brought him closer. He watched his brothers face, saw the pure pleasure and love in his eyes. "Its better then any dream Kili" he said through heavy breaths "so much better."  
Kili moaned and smiled so wide Fili feared his heart would stop. "I….love…you..Fee." Kili said breathless between his brothers thrusts. He felt the intensity quicken in Fili. Knew he would fall soon.  
He reached up and pulled Filis mouth to his. He poured every ounce of love and passion he could into the kiss. They stayed like that as Fili emptied deep with in him.  
Kili fell back against the pillows hard and panting but Fili was not done with him yet. He pulled out gently and moved himself down Kilis body. His lips left a trail of fire as he went.  
Kilis breath hitched as Fili took him completely in his mouth. It was all pressure, heat and wetness. Hands wove into his lose golden hair.  
It didn't take long before Fili was swallowing Kilis seed, thick and sweet, and Kili was screaming his name. Fili moved twice more pulling shudders from Kilis sweat soaked body.  
He released him with an audible pop and moved to lay next to him taking him in his arms.  
"How soon can we do that again?" Kili asked panting. "30 minutes?" Fili replied chuckling.  
"So much better then a dream fee. I love you."  
"Forever Kili"


End file.
